callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pharo
The Pharo is a submachine gun featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops III and Call of Duty: Mobile. It fires in a four-round burst configuration. It has the highest damage in its class. Call of Duty: Black Ops III Campaign Specifications *Ammo: 9x24mm *Length: 399mm *Weight: 1.8kg *Barrel: 120mm *Production Years: 2049 - Present *Country of Origin: South Korea Multiplayer The Pharo appears in multiplayer and is unlocked at level 31. Contrary to its reputation in Zombies, the Pharo is a fairly decent weapon in multiplayer. Statistically, it has the fastest time-to-kill of all the SMGs in close quarters. This is because its three-shot-kill range is 6.25 meters, which is significantly longer than the Kuda. The weapon can become tricky to use at close range due to its four-round burst-fire nature, though this mitigated due to the fact that the weapon only requires three of its four shots in a burst to hit in order to kill an enemy at close range, giving the Pharo some close-quarters potential. Despite this, it is advisable to ADS using the weapon to maximize its time-to-kill potential, so the weapon is also best suited for close to medium range. Rapid Fire will make the Pharo slightly better in close-quarters because the higher rate of fire means it can take down enemies slightly faster. Long Barrel combined with the Varix 3 or Recon sights will help the player embrace the Pharo's medium-range capabilities. Despite this, it is not advisable to use it past medium-long range, due to the damage drop-off at such a distance and the associated recoil. Zombies The Pharo is available from the Mystery Box for 950 points from Shadows of Evil, The Giant, and Der Eisendrache, and can be bought from the wall in Kino der Toten, Zetsubou No Shima, Gorod Krovi and Revelations for 700 points. The Pharo is generally regarded as one of the worst weapons to use in Black Ops III Zombies, sporting relatively low damage for an SMG, mediocre reserve ammo capacity, and a slow rate of fire. It remains a one burst kill to the head-up until round eight if all four bullets hit the head. One can consider the weapon as a cheap SMG choice that has relatively poor performance. When Pack-A-Punched, it becomes the Whispering Regurgitator. It gains an increase in damage, a 50% magazine size increase to 60 rounds and now has 300 rounds in reserve. It still remains largely ineffective, as it is now a one burst kill to the head until round 14. The increase in ammo is also not too significant, compared to other SMGs. It is advisable to avoid using this weapon past round eight, regardless if it is upgraded since there are several other better alternatives within the SMG class. Pharo vs Whispering Regurgitator Attachments *Reflex Sight (unlocked weapon level 2) *Quickdraw (unlocked weapon level 3) *Suppressor (unlocked weapon level 4) *Recon Sight (unlocked weapon level 5) *Grip (unlocked weapon level 6) *Stock (unlocked weapon level 7) *Varix 3 (unlocked weapon level 8) *Laser Sight (unlocked weapon level 9) *BOA 3 (unlocked weapon level 10) *FMJ (unlocked weapon level 11) *Fast Mags (unlocked weapon level 12) *ELO (unlocked weapon level 13) *Long Barrel (unlocked weapon level 14) *Extended Mags (unlocked weapon level 15) *Rapid Fire (unlocked weapon level 16) Gallery Pharo BO3.png|The Pharo in first person Call of Duty: Mobile Pharo appears in Call of Duty: Mobile, where it is reminiscent of the MSMC. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Submachine Guns Category:Call of Duty: Mobile Submachine Guns